Dobby and the Bird
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Dobby tries to achieve his lifelong ambition of being free. But some things are not easily achievable.


There had always been something so alluring about birds for me. As a house elf I didn't ever have freedom. But birds did. If they wanted to go anywhere they would just flutter their soft, beautiful wings and they'd be off, to where ever their hearts contented.

I guess this desire to be free led to my obsession. My desire to be just like the birds and escape. My insanity to be one or become one. And so I did the only thing I knew how to. I turned to dark arts to enable my wish to come true.

I crept along Diagon alley until I came to Knockturn alley. I didn't want any wizards to see me. I had previously been here with Lucius but since I had been freed I had tried to avoid the place as much as possible because I wanted to create a persona that was very different from my prior master's.

I didn't know who or what I was actually ooking for in order to get my dream. There were people everywhere selling a myriad of strange items from goblin toes to Cornish pixie wings. Everyone was pretty much keeping to themselves as much as possible. Looking through the windows of the shop fronts I tried to find anything that vaguely resembled transfiguration curses and items that they would use.

That when I found it.

There was a long skinny building that appeared out of nowhere. It would have been lucky to have even been a meter wide. One the sign it said "Belkins and Fiordes any spell you need we can provide."

It was perfect! Exactly what I needed.

I opened the dark black door and it creaked and moaned loudly suggesting years of disuse. I climbed up the narrow stairs that led to a loft. The walls were covered with parchments, books, runes and indecipherable figures. At the centre of the small room was a large candle that was burning brightly.

I just stood silent in the middle of the room not quite sure of what to do with myself. After about 10 minutes a figure started to appear before me.

"Dobby what is it that you want, why have you come here."

The voice was somewhat unnerving with its high pitched frequency yet gravelly undertones.

"Um." My was faltered. "This is going to sound strange but I want to be a bird more than anything else in the entire world." It took all my strength to start the sentence but my conviction came through because I knew this is truly what I wanted.

"Okays I will be able to make the change, but what you must understand is that once I make this change it is going to be permanent. You will be birdlike forever." I could not even fathom that this could ever be a reality. The true power of magic was truly astonishing.

"That's perfect! When can we start?!" I was so exhilarated about the endless possibilities.

"We can start now if that's what you desire." The voice said. I merely nodded, unable to form the words in my mouth.

"Come this way, young house elf and we can get started. The procedure will not take long and will not hurt. Before we commence through you must be aware that there is a cost. It will cost 75 galleons 5 knuts and 2 sickles. Are you willing to pay this cost?"

"Of course." I said breathlessly. "I would be willing to pay anything!"

"Very well. Stand over here."

I had yet to see the figures face and was unable to make out any discerning features at this point I could not ascertain whether it was a male or a female that I was conversing with.

I stood in the area that I was told to go and waited for something to happen. The person blew out the candle and started making indecipherable noises. This continued for a long time. It was unlike any magical experience I had ever faced before. It was new and somewhat bizarre.

Then I felt a sudden jolt in my body. It was if an electrical source had connected to me and the volts were crawling over my skin. It was intense and I can't say particularly pleasant. Then it started to feel like my skin was all going to fall off. I looked down at my hands and the pores of my skin started to open up. The first feather popped through. I was as excited as goblin in Gringotts.

I endured the pain for about 10 10 minutes before it was completed I was officially a bird. I had black feathers with a metallic blue green sheen to it. It was so spectacular.

"How do I look?" I asked the mysterious figure.

"Very birdlike. Come over to the mirror and you can see." The person led me over to a grimy mottled mirror and I looked at myself for the first time. And it was not what I had expected to see reflected back at me.

I had feathers but that was the only feature that remotely resembled a bird. I just looked like a house elf that was covered in feathers.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"I screamed completely mortified.

"I told you that I was going to make you look birdlike. I never said that I was going to turned you into a bird, there's a difference." How could I have been so stupid. Of course anyone in Knockturn alley was going to try and trick me out the thing I truly wanted. "I expect my payment now."

Did that thing honestly believe that I was going to pay them after what they had put me through.

"I'm not paying you until I get what I asked for."

"Are you sure that's want you want to do?" There was a menacing and evil tone in the persons voice.

"Yes I am certain of it!"

The creature walked out towards me and stopped right in front of me. I could still not see the features of the creature's faces.

The thing lifted up his arm and muttered out a curse.

I was instantly paralysed and everything in the room suddenly became huge. The creature leaned down and picked me up.

"That's just what I needed a new key ring…"

* * *

Review friends!


End file.
